Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again
by Araceli L
Summary: A one-shot of Marth and Zelda. The princess reflects on the time she knew him, no matter how short that time was. Woot for angst/tragedy, right? Inspired by the Phantom of the Opera song of the same name. I think this is like my 4th Marth/Zelda one-shot..


**A/N: Inspired by Phantom of the Opera, ha. I know what the real song's about her father but whatever, right? Anyway to avoid confusion, this is set after the 4****th**** tournament. She was eliminated after Brawl, and he went back to the 4****th**** one. You'll understand when you read it.**

**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

The stars are quiet as I view them, as quiet as always, anyway. The ascending trees surrounding our small meadow reach longingly to the sky, desperately. They remind me of myself.

An icy wind suddenly rustles the pointed tops, and I shiver as it dances over my laying body. My mahogany hair is splayed about my face, and I brush it away to regain my sight of the stars. Normally it would have been in an impatient gesture, but during moments like these, all the energy seems sapped from my body. Nothing seems as important as it used to. Nothing seems worth doing anymore.

I twist my head to the right in a slow, exhausted fashion, because that's how I feel, fighting back tears because I know what I long to see will never be there again –

But for a moment, for a second, for a sweet, taunting hope, I see his eyes – bright, vivid blue, almost unrealistically so, gazing at me with all the love and tenderness in the world. So real…I foolishly extend my hand to stroke his face – and the memory dissolves into nothingness.

Now the tears come spilling out, sliding down my face as I cry to the heavens. I want to lash out at them, demand why they took him away from me so cruelly. I wasn't ready. Had they given me notice – had they told me what my sin was – perhaps I could have prevented this. At least I could have said goodbye.

The cold grass tickles my bare arms as I sit up to sob, my knees curled to my heaving chest. I wish I didn't have to grieve. I wish I could forget. I wish I could say goodbye.

But I would never forget him, not if I had the chance. And maybe this pain is worth it.

I remember when I first met him, his half-smirk, his bravery and gentleness. He was a multi-layered mask, proud yet kind, fierce yet soft. He was my best friend, and my only love.

With my arms wrapped around my legs, my nail catches on the twist of twine around my finger. I weep more intensely as the memories start to fly by me, and all I want is to keep up – yet also to fall behind.

I can't recall when our feelings morphed into something more – it just happened. Abruptly, it seemed, when I looked into his piercing eyes and saw hidden passion, overwhelming warmth, and a kindle of romance. Perhaps I was simply seeing my eyes' reflection. When I glimpsed him, a strange feeling came upon me, as though all I wanted to do was be around him, talk to him, be with him…maybe it was a craving for satisfaction. I needed him to satisfy me.

Slowly I unbend myself and stretch on the ground again, stars focusing in my blurry vision. Why had they stolen him from me?

I want to hear his voice again, downy and endearing. I want to hold his hand again, his sword hand, his strong hand. I need to be held by him again. I want him somehow here again.

I need him.

The time flowed and ebbed at the tournament where we met, and when we had to part, it was not a sad occasion. I knew I'd see him again, even if the journey was too far to make even once a year. I knew I'd see him. And when it was time to depart, he'd promised to meet me again, slipping something onto the hand he'd kissed. I didn't think much of it at the time, instead smiling through my tears. But those droplets were of happiness, hope, and the gleam of the future, whereas mine now are as opposing as the sunset is to the dawn.

And when we came back – when I saw him again, when the idea that kept me up at nights was played out – ecstasy flooded my heart like I didn't know was possible. It was as if I'd finally seen the light, like waking from a deep slumber, like being shown what life truly is. All from the glow that was upon his beautiful face.

He'd picked me up, spun me around – like what seems now some horrible parody of how our lives once were – and kissed me, then in there, in the bright sunlight, in front of everyone else. And he'd smiled heartbreakingly beautifully at me when he pulled back, and it was all I could do to not kiss him again, no matter how much I desired to. Instead I'd swept some of his navy locks out of his eyes, knowing my love for him was overwhelming, and that he could see it in my demeanor. I think it was obvious to everyone watching (and that was everyone) that we were in love, and I think it was just as blatant when the disaster occurred and I attempted to hide my darkness. When I heard, it almost didn't feel believable, as if I dreamed he'd be here again, and sometimes it still feels that way; sometimes it's just hello darkness my old friend.

I sit up again, this time whispering aloud to myself, in this small pasture where we used to stargaze. I know I sound crazy, but sometimes I hope I am. Sometimes I hope I'm insane and this is all a trick of the mind – sometimes I wonder when I'll awake from this hellish nightmare.

The tournament continued on, but toward the end of it I learned of the Master's plan, and it was in rage I confronted him, begging for it not to be true – but it was too late. My sweet prince was leading the next tourney, and I was being sent back to my own reign, to "soften the blows". Of what, I don't know, and still don't.

And when I told him – when I told Marth, somehow things escalated into a heated argument. I can't remember what it was about now, but I stormed out of the room. I remember his deep breaths, my own shrieks, annoyingly loud and whining in my own ears. Yet I don't regret them now.

When I ran from him, I went as far as I could, telling myself to not look back, should my resolve fail. But then he was there; he grabbed my arm, he pulled me to him. And without waiting, without thinking, it seemed, he kissed me, in a kiss so passionate it made me weak at the knees. I did fall to my knees, and he descended and wrapped me into his embrace. It was the most comforting feeling in the world, as if nothing else existed but his warmth, and I'd always be safe. I was always safe with him.

Now I am on my knees in the frozen grass, my white skirt stained with soil, but I don't care. My rapidly increasing tears are watering the land below me, and the drops gleam like the unforgiving stars.

I went away. It's as simple as that. I made it through, I somehow left him standing there, and I somehow turned away. I felt his last kiss and carried it with me, never realizing it was all I had left.

I stare at the night, numb. I am dead. I can't remember any further – I can't!

But I do. And I remember when I heard the news, when Link returned with a grim face. I recall when he told me of how I never had the chance to say goodbye, of how he had heard his final words.

"I wish she was somehow here again."

I'm on my feet now, my arms thrown to the sky, my head upturned. I scream as loud as I can, my voice burning in my throat. I weep as I bellow, tasting my own salty tears. Once upon a time he might have been here to hold me as I sobbed, but not anymore.

Darkness is starting to blot out the sky, and the stars are swimming in front of me. My scream chokes to an end, lost in my cries.

The stars glimmer like my tears, wasted in the sky, which spans forever. I've wasted so many of them. I need to say goodbye to him – I just want to say goodbye.

Help me say goodbye.

I bring my arms to my neck, clutching the sacred necklace I wear, but the only important thing to me is the ring of twine around my finger. I've never taken it off, but now, it slips off, falling gently to the ground.

"Goodbye," I breathe to the years, staring at the ring, but I don't know if he heard me. I don't even know if the stars heard me, but it's the best I can do.

After all, I'm here alone, desperate for closure, waiting for the past to die, and for the strength to rise from this graveyard of my memories.

But it's all I can do to wish you were somehow here again.

A/n: **So, yea, for some reason I'm not too fond of this simply because to me I can't decide my tone. Oh well, I guess. I have so many ideas I can't arrange them, so sorry if this seems sloppy. I did try, quite a lot, so I hope it doesn't.**

** Thanks for reading, please review, and I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Araceli L**


End file.
